ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Yoichi (Seraph of the End)
How Yoichi joined the Tourney Yoichi Saotome is a small and frail boy and Yuichiro's first real friend, Yoichi is kind and gentle, but decided to join the army in order to avenge his older sister, who died trying to protect him from a vampire, later revealed to be Lacus. After he helped Yuichiro defeat a vampire who attacked their school, they both earned a position in the Moon Demon Company. He has high psychic resistance, but he is very weak physically. His Demon Weapon is Gekkoin, a manifestation-type demon weapon which takes the form of a large bow. Under orders to fight in the second Tourney, Yoichi is shocked when he has to fight Black Widow. How to unlock *Activate 20 Dramatic Finishes with Yuuichiro. *Play 561 matches For both methods, you must fight Yoichi at Shibuya (Seraph of the End). Alternatively, you can avoid clashing with him by wishing for him from Shenron, or purcashing him for 990 Smash coins in the Smash Store. After defeating Yoichi, wishing for him from Shenron, or purchasing him from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use Yuuichiro's first real friend and user of the Gekkoin bow and arrow, Yoichi Saotome!" He will be seen above Isfan, left of Gim, right of Mueller and below John Morris. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Yoichi aims his Gekkōin bow forward. After the announcer calls his name Yoichi kicks five times and shoots seven demonic arrows as the camera zooms saying "Please, forgive me." Special Moves Tri-Shot (Neutral) Yoichi shoots three black arrows forward. Sliding Bow (Side) Yoichi slides forward swinging the Gekkōin bow. Arrow of Heaven (Up) Yoichi does a jumping shoulder ram and shoots two arrows upward. Dancing Arrows (Down) Yoichi gathers arrows around him. Using B or A will then launch the arrows one by one or all at once at the opponent. Demon Sniper (Hyper Smash) Yoichi jumps into the air and uses Gekkōin to fire 50 arrows at his opponent. He then launches a fiery arrow and causes a massive explosion. Gekkōin's Howl (Final Smash) Gekkōin manifests a large demon, then Yoichi fires 5 arrows at his opponent. When they hit, 3 seconds later, they explode. Victory Animations #Yoichi drops to his knees and deactivates Gekkōin then says "Well, thank you! But that's what friends are for, right?" #Yoichi does five swings using his bow and says "It's all a mistake. I didn't do all the work." #Yoichi nearly falls over, but then shoots two arrows with Gekkōin saying "I may not look it, but, I managed to hang on." On-Screen Appearance Yoichi walks up and readies the Gekkōin bow saying "I'm not being bullied." Trivia *Yoichi's rival is an expert S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, Natasha Romanoff a.k.a. Black Widow. *Yoichi Saotome shares his English voice actor with Jinpachi Munashi. *Yoichi Saotome shares his Japanese voice actor with Code:01 Rei Ogami, Katsuki Bakugo, Wolfgang Heichel, Bolin and Rin Okumura. *Yoichi Saotome shares his French voice actor with Cavendish, Baoh, Simon P., Woody Woodpecker, Scary, King Rick, Majora's Wrath, Shiroe, Ryohei Sasagawa and Isfan. *Yoichi Saotome shares his German voice actor with Richter Abend, the Galactic Federation Marine and Midnight. *Yoichi Saotome shares his Arabic voice actor with Yagura, Misogi Kumagawa, Axl Low, Ken Hidaka, Dragonair, Orville of the Henry & Orville pair, Bill Edward, Lane Aime (in the Penelope mobile suit), Roger Jr., Arthur Read, Jiang Wei, Sai Goto, Dragonair, Jo "Joe" Yabuki, Tsunayoshi "Tsuna" Sawada, Gowther, Ratchet of the Ratchet & Clank pair, Flay Gunnar, The Forbidden Beast Eddie, Bartolomeo and Qwenthur Barbotage. Category:Seraph of the End characters Category:Playable characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters